1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image reconstruction system; and, more particularly, to an image reconstruction apparatus for microwave tomography and a method for reconstructing an image of microwave tomography thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a detector is used to collect the strengths of electromagnetic waves from one cross-section, for example, a transverse section on a space where the electromagnetic waves propagate, through microwave tomography. Then, an image of electrical characteristic distribution of materials existing in the space is reconstructed by calculating the collected data, and displayed through a monitor or the like.
Electromagnetic waves transmitted on a space may be measured, and an image of microwave tomography may be acquired through an image reconstruction process using electric field values of the measured received signals of electromagnetic waves. In order to perform the image reconstruction process, a variety of numerical analysis methods are used. However, such numerical analysis methods are implemented through a complicated algorithm. Therefore, the computation quantities for the image reconstruction process may increase.